Spongebob Meets Flippy
by BrandonJohnson22
Summary: Spongebob crosses over with Happy Tree Friends and Many others for one Hijinxed Filled Adventure
1. Chapter 1

here it is Finally, the Long Anticipated Spongebob meets Flippy Movie, the reason it took me SOOOOOOOOOO Long to make this it was because Growing up, that's why

*the Movie starts with a cut to the Recreation of the Ending of the Best Day ever*

Spongebob: Sing Along, Hear that happy sound

Patrick Star: don't let those sour Notes Bring you down

*after the Performance, it cuts to the HTF Universe getting together until Flippy Notices a Portal*

Flaky: anything wrong Flippy?, now that i think about it, it looks like the portal goes somewhere

*all the HTF Characters go through the Portal and end up in Spongebob's World*

Flaky: wow, we're in Spongebob's World

Spongebob: who are you guys?

Flippy: we're The Happy tree friends, and we came through a Portal and ended up in your World

Spongebob: can we sing my theme song like the movie did?

Flippy: i don't see why not

*cue the Spongebob Meets Flippy theme song*

Mr Krabs: ?Who Lives in a pineapple under the Sea?

the Cast: ?Spongebob Squarepants?

Mr Krabs: ?Absorbent and Yellow and porous as he?

the Cast: ?Spongebob Squarepants?

Mr Krabs: ?if nautical Nonsense be something you wish?

the Cast: ?Spongebob Squarepants?

Schnitzel: ?Ra-ra-ra-raa-da ra-ra-ra-ra-daa?

the Cast: ?Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants. Sponge-Bob Square-Pants. Spongebob Squarepants.  
Spongebob SquarePants. Sponge-Bob Square-Pants. Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants. Sponge-Bob. Square-Pants!?


	2. Chapter 2: Chowder Has Had Enough!

*after the Theme Song we cut to Chowder, in bed, as his Alarm goes off, Mung walks into his Room*

Mung: awww, look at my little Angel sleeping, it'd be a shame if i woke him up, oh Chowder, Wake up *shakes Chowder awake*

Chowder: yeesh Mung, waking me up at 9 in the Morning?, Who Does THIS!?

Mung Daal: well i didn't know you were asleep, but i just had to wake you up for this New Dish we're making.

Chowder: what kind of New Dish?

Mung Daal: something Special, i would need your assistance, except it does seem a bit Tough, i'll let you go play somewhere.

Chowder: thank you. *gets out of Bed and heads to the Farmer's Market*

Chowder: i know she is gonna appear out of nowhere, she knows what i'm gonna say, but ima Wait.

*Chowder walks around the Market*

Chowder: well, so far so good *suddenly feels something Breathing* i think i can Ignore her

*Panini is still Breathing on Chowder's Fur*

Chowder: nope *sigh* alright Panini *turns around to Face Panini* WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!?

Panini: well, i thought you wanted to go over all the names for our Future Babies.

Chowder: oh, my, GOD!, Panini!, what is it going to take to make you realize that i DO NOT WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU!?, I AM NOT, NOR AM I EVER GOING TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!, I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU THIS SINCE I WAS FUCKING 10!  
BESIDES YOU'VE GOT CEVICHE, WHY CAN'T YOU GET THIS THROUGH YOUR STUPID HEAD, I WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER IN A MILLION YEARS BECOME YOUR BOYFRIEND SO JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU GODDAMN FANGIRL!

*Panini's Heart Broke and She Ran Away Crying*

Gorganzola: wow, looks like Pudge finally told Panini off, hmmm, i wonder what that Portal's doing there,  
better go see what's at the other side *and then immediately gets trampled on by Ceviche, and both jump into the Portal* 


	3. Chapter 3: Spongebob's 2nd IRL Journey

Note: this Chapter is M Rated, so don't try to cringe watching this

*after Chowder Gorganzola and Ceviche jump out of the Portal, Flaky crawls next to Chowder rubbing her head on Chowder's Chest, Causing Flaky and Chowder to both Blush*

Gorganzola: i so ship that

Chowder: uhhhh, Flaky, do you want to go somewhere, Private?

Flaky: uhhhhhh, S-S-Su-Sure

*Chowder and Flaky walk to Chowder's room which thanks to Mung has been Remodeled, meanwhile, we cut to El Tigre sleeping in his bed,  
when White Pantera opens his Bedroom door*

El Tigre: what was that?

White Pantera: relax Miho, it's me

El Tigre: Jesus you scared me, anyways what is it?

White Pantera: i've decided to let you play with your friends, since i'm feeling generous today

El Tigre: eh why not, i do need some fresh air

*El Tigre heads out and sees the day is cloudy*

El Tigre: yeesh, looks like a Bomb went off in here, and on another subject, what is that portal doing here?, i better go through it and find out.

*El Tigre falls Face First into Spongebob's Dimension*

Spongebob: El Tigre?, is that you?

El Tigre: ay Spongebob, long time no see, the last time we met was in that fanfiction where we fought the syndicate

Spongebob: yeah those were good times

*suddenly, they hear an Explosion*

Spongebob: looks like that explosion came from the Krusty Krab, let's go check it out

*then it cuts to Plankton in the Chum Bucket on his Couch with Empty Cans of differently flavored Monster Energy, he also has Many More Monster Energy Cans next to Him

Plankton: ahhh, so many Choices, but which one to Choose, *sigh*, what am i doing to myself, Spongebob keeps foiling my Plans, and i'm here wasting time drinking Energy Drinks

*Plankton gets the Idea to steal the Formula in the easyiest way possible, *Plankton decides to go into the Krusty Krab, and he steals the Secret Formula*

Plankton: Finally!, after 51 Years, i finally have the Secret Formula

*Plankton manages to retreat to the Chum Bucket and finally Manages to memorize the Secret Formula*

Spongebob: uhhhh Mr Krabs?

Mr Krabs: thank neptune your here, Plankton has stolen me formuler, we gotta get it back, and you can bring your friends, we need a good guy to help us retrieve the Formuler

Spongebob: and i think we know the perfect guy to help

*Spongebob and the Gang teleport to the Real Life World*

Spongebob: holy crap, we're in the Real World, wait, we forgot Chowder

Chowder: don't worry, we're over here

El Tigre: so who are we finding?

Spongebob: it seems we're trying to find someone named *checks the Paper* Brandon...Johnson, whoever he is

*Spongebob and his Gang go off to Find me, and then it cuts to me Having Sex with Toy Chica*

Toy Chica: oh god yes Brandon, Fuck me, Fuck me Hard!

*finally after i finish, i get a call from Spongebob, i pick it up and answer it*

me: 'Ello Spongebob

Spongebob: wait, Brandon?

me: yep, the one and only Mate

Note: i will try to make me sound British-English Like

me: so, that Bugger Plankton stole your Formula huh?

Spongebob: how did you know that?

me: i know alot about your show

Spongebob: really?, well answer me this, what was in Patrick's Secret Box

me: easy, an embarrassing Photo of you from the christmas Party

Spongebob: Wow, i didn't know that

*i am now standing Behind Spongebob*

me: well you do now

*Spongebob jumps back*

me: now then Spongebob, how do you suggest that we Defeat Plankton?

Spongebob: i don't know, but i've got a bad feeling about this one

so here's the third chapter, Spongebob and the Gang have recruited me and they set off on a Journey to Stop Plankton also, i decided to have Spongebob and his friends breathe on Land without any need of the Neutronic Moisture Sealent, and no, that's not a Clue for the Next Chapter but yeah, i'll try to Work on Chapter 4 later today, No Promises though 


	4. Chapter 4: Epic Car Chase

Note: the only reason why this Chapter took so long, is because Fanfiction was down and i therefore could not add the Chapter, but now i finally done it and here is Chapter 4 of Spongebob meets flippy

RECAP: Spongebob and the Gang have recruited Brandon and they are on a Journey to stop Plankton from not only keeping the Formula but also Destroying the World,  
and now we cut to Plankton celebrating in the Chum Bucket, he is currently Drinking Monster Energy, the gang and Spongebob are currently Relaxing until Spongebob's phone Rings*

*Spongebob then gets a call from Sandy who says that now that Spongebob failed getting the Formula Back, Sandy dumps him*

Spongebob: what!?, Sandy what do you mean you're dumping me?

Sandy: i'm sorry Spongebob, but i have a few problems about Relationships, i got into my Dream Job, i really like you Spongebob, but i may never get this Opportunity Again

Spongebob: so ...you're leaving me?

Sandy: Farewell Spongebob, perhaps our paths will cross again

*Spongebob drops to his knees all sad like and he drops his phone*

Chowder: oh boy, it looks like Sandy broke up with Spongebob, someone comfort him

*Flaky sits next to Spongebob*

Flaky: don't worry Spongebob, there's plenty of other fish in the Sea, no pun intended

Spongebob: maybe you're right, i guess it's time to Move on

meanwhile, it cuts to Disco Bear dancing at the nightclub

Disco Bear: ohhhhhh yeaaah

*Disco Bear is most likely going to get rejected, but Disco Bear decides to put a Love Spell on all the girls he sees*

Flaky decides to go outside at Night when all of a sudden, she starts to feel weird, Flaky's Claws start to grow

Flaky: oh man, i feel weird

Flaky gets on all fours and transforms into a Creature that is Half Werewolf Half Porcupine, The Werecupine!

me: uhhhh Flaky, are you okay?

*Flaky turns around and stares at me*

Flaky (looking at Brandon thinking he looks like a Steak): i'm okay Brandon

me: why are you looking at me like that?

*Flaky licks her Lips*

me: oh boy, Flaky thinks i'm food

*Flaky pounces at Brandon playfully and starts to Lick him*

*Flaky turns back to normal, and sees her on Brandon's Lap, Flaky and Brandon both Blush*

Flaky: oh my, i'm sorry

me: it's okay, we might as well go on to get the Secret Formula from Plankton

Flaky: o-okay

*Brandon and Friends walk over to the Chum Bucket to get the Secret Formula*

me: Plankton! Open Up Right this Instant!

Plankton's Voice: Plankton's not here, Go Away!

*i bust down the Door*

Flippy: wow, i didn't know you had it in you Brandon

me: Plankton where are you?, we're taking the Formula By Force!

Plankton: i'm right behind you Brandumb!

*the Heroes turn around and see him in the Mechanized Badass Plankton Suit*

Plankton: i'd like you to meet, MECHA PLANKTOMINATOR SUPREME!

*after an Intense fight Scene, all of our heroes are Down and they are Hurt, and in Brandon's Blurry Vision, he sees Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf from Monster High crawling onto him*

Clawdeen: go ahead Draculaura, do it

*Draculaura goes over to my Neck and licks her lips*

me: if your going to suck my blood, i hope it doesn't hurt

Draculaura: not at all

*Draculaura sinks her teeth into his Neck and starts sucking his Blood, and thankfully, she does not suck him Dry*

Draculaura: wow, your Blood tastes Amazing, i hope i don't kill you

*Clawdeen also scoots over next to Brandon as well and also sinks her teeth in Brandon's Neck sucking his Blood*

Draculaura: wow, Brandon has alot of Blood, so Tasty

Clawdeen: i agree, i have to say Brandon, your Blood tastes sooooooo good

me: uhhhhh, thanks, i guess?

*after which, Clawdeen and Draculaura's Hunger for Blood is Finally Satisfied*

*our Heroes get up and go into their Superhero Form and go after Plankton*

*Brandon and friends get into a Car with Spongebob in the Driver's Seat*

Brandon: alright Spongebob, let's go get Plankton

Spongebob: no problem Except for One Problem, i have no idea how to drive

Chowder: no problem, i got this

*Chowder starts the Car up and they Drive on a Wild Goose Chase*

will our Heroes catch up to Plankton? Find out in Chapter 5 


	5. Chapter 5: Flaky Dies and Brandon Rages

Recap: our Heroes are currently in a Car Chase with Plankton, and now, Plankton has gotten onto a Plane with the Secret Formula,  
now, let's cut to where our Heroes are on the Plane trying to get to Plankton

Spongebob: (grunting) Plankton, you can't hide from Us Forever

Plankton: Shit, Shit!

*Plankton jumps out of the Plane and activates his Parachute while Holding the Secret Formula*

Plankton: phew

*suddenly, Plankton sees Spongebob and friends jumping out of the Plane and Activating their Parachutes*

Plankton: You gotta be Kidding me!

*Plankton lands and gets into the Chum Bucket*

Plankton: damn it, i better get into my Mecha Planktominator Supreme Suit

*after Plankton gets into his Suit, our Heroes get into the Chum Bucket, and we get our Second Fight*

*Plankton Shoots his Eye Lazer at Brandon but Brandon dodges each Blast*

Brandon: i have a Goddamn Bloodthrist and i'm coming for you!

*Brandon attacks Mecha Planktominator Surpreme with a Pissed off Look*

Plankton: get off of me Brandumb!

*Brandon managed to rip off Mecha Planktominator Surpreme's Right Arm off, but Ultimately, Plankton got his Second Win, and our Heroes were Defeated*

*Plankton also trophynizes Giggles and Petunia using a Dark Cannon and takes them Away*

Brandon: Damn it, now we gotta get Giggles and Petunia Back

*then it cuts to Plankton with his Trophy Collection, including New Ones like Mung Daal and White Pantera*

Plankton: beautiful

*Karen then goes to Plankton and shows our Heroes running to Save their Friends*

Plankton: Damn it!

*but then Kevin from Ed edd n Eddy comes in with a Dark Cannon*

Flaky: who is that!?

Kevin: Names Kevin, i was hired by Plankton to trophifiy and take you

Flippy: you can't do that

Kevin: hey Look a Distraction

*all of our Heroes Look behind them and Kevin trophifiys Flaky and Spongebob*

*Brandon becomes Evil turning into a Were-Human, Half Human, Half Werewolf, Brandon takes the Flaky and Spongebob Trophies and Walks off*

*meanwhile, it cuts to Anais of TAWOG relaxing herself, Smoking a Cigar*

NOTE: I've Decided to make Anais 18 in this Fanfic, and she Looks Exactly like she looks in the Fanfiction "Visiting Gumball's"

Anais: *sigh* man, i feel Bored, Gumball's at College, and Darwin's Currently on a Honeymoon with his Family

*when suddenly, Rapists come in and hold Anais Down*

Anais: Hey!, What are you doing, Get off of me!

*someone punches one of the Rapists Knocked out*

*it reveals Brandon becoming Good realizing that it's not Okay to become Evil and Want World Domination, in Anais' Eyes and in Dramatic Effect, a Horde of Angels surround Brandon and a Light shines on him*

Anais: oh Wow

*Gumball drives to where Brandon is*

Gumball: who the Heck is that?

Brandon: Brandon Johnson is my Name, Kicking Asses is my Game

Gumball: Good on you

*Brandon kisses Anais on the Cheek before Teleporting back to where his friends are, until he turns back to Evil Mode*

Flaky: oh hi Brandon

*Plankton suddenly kills Flaky with a Knife while Knocking Brandon Out and Placing the Knife in Spongebob's Hand while he is Asleep*

*as Plankton teleports away, Brandon sees Flaky's Dead Body, and rather than Bawl and Cry, he only sheds one Tear and gets onto his Knees and Vows to Kill Flaky's Killer*

Brandon: don't worry Flaky, i'll find a way to Avenge you *sees the Knife in Spongebob's Hand* looks like i just did

With the Killer of Flaky Revealed to be Spongebob, is Brandon going to Avenge Flaky, find out in Chapter 6 


	6. Chapter 6: Flaky's Concern

**GOOD GOD! is what you're probably thinking, i did not expect this one to be my LONGEST Chapter ever, 2,616 Words to be exact, but let's not worry, here it is, let's Continue**

* * *

RECAP: Plankton fought the Heroes, Again, and Won, Again, then he Killed Flaky and Framed Spongebob, let's see what happens next

*Spongebob wakes up with a Knife in his Hand and he sees Flaky's Dead Body*

Spongebob: oh no, i think i killed Flaky, and Flaky was Brandon's Friend, then that means...

*Brandon gets up with evil Red Glowing Eyes*

Brandon: you...

Spongebob: listen Brandon, you gotta believe me on this, i would never Kill Flaky, in my entire Life, i would never kill a Single Soul

*Brandon charges at Spongebob with a Bowie Knife and Spongebob runs away*

*then suddenly, Flaky is starting to be Revived*

Flaky: what happened?

Patrick Star: well, Plankton Killed you and framed Spongebob, and now Brandon's trying to Kill Spongebob, if he Kills Spongebob,  
Spongebob won't be there to Deliver the "Cuda Gra" to Plankton's Plan

Flaky: well let's go

*then it cuts to Spongebob who is being Chased by Spongebob, until Spongebob hits a Dead End*

Spongebob: oh no, i'm cornered

*Brandon stomps angrily to Spongebob unsheathing his Bowie Knife*

Spongebob: Brandon! i Didn't Kill Flaky! you have to believe me!

Brandon: Today, i will Avenge Flaky!

Spongebob: Brandon! Don't! Please!

Brandon: Prepare to Die!

*Brandon slashes at Spongebob causing him to Bleed, after a Few Minutes Spongebob finally Bleeds out and Dies*

Brandon (looking up): I did it Flaky! i avenged your Death

*Flaky finally runs to Brandon but Arrives too Late*

Flaky: Brandon! Brandon!

*Brandon turns around and sees Flaky*

Brandon: Flaky? is that You? i thought you Died!

Flaky: i did, but where is Spongebob?

*Brandon moves out of the way and Shows Spongebob's Dead Body*

Brandon: he's right here, i avenged your Death

Flaky (Saddened and starting to Tear up): Brandon! What have you Done? Spongebob is Innocent! He Nevered Killed me!

Brandon: what do you mean?

Flaky: this is Because of Plankton, now our Leader is Dead!

Brandon (sad): What have i done? I killed the Wrong Person

Flaky: Noooo! Not Spongebob! Why Brandon Why? Was it Worth It?

Brandon: *doesn't know what to say and rolls up into a Ball in Shame*

Flaky: i'm so sorry Spongebob *cries over Spongebob's Head*

Brandon (crying): oh, What have i done!, i've killed one of my Best Friends, and i can't even bring him Back

*Patrick Star walks up to Flaky and places a Hand onto her Shoulder*

Patrick; go to him Flaky, Embrace him

*Brandon is now on his Side feeling Sad for Killing Spongebob only for him to Sit up as Flaky gets onto her Knees and comforts him*

Flaky: there there, i know it's not your Fault

Brandon: it isn't?

Flaky: of course not, your Bad Side probably got the best of you, in fact, you are not the Only Person with an Evil Side, my Friend Flippy also has an Evil Side

*Flaky starts to hug Brandon for what seems to be a Long time*

*Patrick Star knees down as Flaky stares at Brandon*

Patrick: don't worry Spongebob, i'll be sure to find a Way to Bring you back to Life

*then it shows Spongebob in Heaven*

Spongebob: where am i?

*a Heaven Angel version of Giggles from Happy Tree Friends flys to Spongebob playing a Small Harp*

Giggles: hello Young Warrior, i am Giggles

Spongebob: how did i get here?

Giggles: your friend Brandon killed you

Spongebob: is this how it really ends for me?

Giggles: not at all, right now, your friend Flaky's Tears are bringing you back to life

Spongebob: let me guess, i should forgive Brandon for what he did to me, if so, i will

Giggles: but before i send you back to Earth, i should give you something in return

*Giggles gets close to Spongebob and starts making out with him Roughly*

*1 Sex Session Later*

Giggles: *breathing Heavily*

Spongebob: how was that?

Giggles: satisfying, well, i'll be sending you back to Earth now, *waves her Wand and sends Spongebob back*

*Spongebob suddenly wakes up from Death*

Spongebob: uhhhh, what happened?, oh my god, i remember everything now, i'm back to life, Flaky, your Tears helped revived me

Flaky: awww, Stop, your making me Blush

Brandon: Spongebob, i am sorry that i killed you, my Evil Side got the Best of me

Spongebob: it's okay Brandon, i understand you have an Evil Side that you can not Control, my good friend Flippy is no stranger when it comes to having an Evil Side, let's go, it's time to End this

meanwhile, at Cluster Prime

Queen Vexus gets a Transmission from Plankton

Plankton: i hate to say this my Queen, but it appears Brandon and his friends are on their way to stopping us

Vexus: hmmmmm, this could be a Problem

Plankton: also, i heard Brandon knows how to have Sex, he has had Sex with many Girls, maybe you can use it to your Advantage and make him your Evil Slave

Vexus: hmmmm, yes, that's a Good Idea, a VERY Good Idea!, Plankton, find Brandon and bring him to me

*8 Hours Later, Brandon is suddenly in a Bedroom he doesn't even remember, suddenly, he starts to faint*

Approxmiately 21 Hours Later...

Vexus: how is Brandon

Cluster Prime Guard: the Mission was a Complete Success, he is currently in the Bedroom waiting for the "Fantasy" to happen

Vexus: thank you

*Brandon wakes up being tied to a Bed*

Brandon: what the, why am i here?, and why am i Naked?

*Vexus walks through the Door*

Vexus: that's a good question, and my answer is: because i want you as my Toy

*Brandon suddenly gets up from the Bed and tries to escape only to slip onto a Banana Peel and crash through a Glass Table*

Vexus Giggles at this, and places Brandon onto the Bed, Brandon's Dick becomes Erect

*Vexus hypnotizes Brandon into becoming her Evil Slave and he will be allowed to have sex with her when she wants to*

Vexus: alright Brandon, prepare to enjoy your best Night Ever

Vexus takes her top and bottom clothes off, and gets onto Brandon

Brandon: you ready?

Vexus: mmhmm

Brandon grabs his Dick and puts into Vexus' Pussy, Vexus Moans at this

Vexus: your so Big

Brandon: why thank you my Queen

Vexus: *blushes a little*

*after a few Minutes, Brandon is exhausted and his eyes Start to Glow Red*

Vexus: now that i think about it, why would i need Brandon as my apprentice, i have plenty of apprentices, don't worry Brandon, i'll be sure to send you back to earth

*Brandon is sent back to earth and is Knocked out*

Brandon lands in the Forest and through his Blurry Vision, he sees a Cat woman with Blue Hair

Brandon: F-f-f-f-f-f-f-fe-fe-fel-fel-fel-feli-feli-felicia?

Felicia: mmhmm, Word goes enough that you have Fucked many Girls, and i wanted to Fuck you as well

Brandon: *sigh* here we go again

*another f***king Hour Later*

Brandon: Damn it, i better get back on focus, *hears a Noise* what is that

*Flaky charges at Brandon, and she is now a Werecupine*

Brandon: what the hell is that?

*Flaky pounces onto Brandon and repeatedly slashes at Brandon with her Claws*

Brandon: awk, *coughs blood* why are you doing this Flaky, STOP!, STOP!

*Flaky doesn't stop and it makes Brandon lose alot of Blood, after Brandon pleads to stop, Flaky finally stops*

Flaky (Werecupine): oh man, what happened?, *stares at her hands* what have i done!?, i attacked Brandon, Plankton must've hypnotized me

Brandon: *coughs up blood*

Flaky (Werecupine): oh my God!, Brandon!, i'm so sorry, Speak to me, SPEAK TO ME!, oh my god, i gotta get him somewhere Safe

*Flaky Picks Brandon up bridal-style and carries him to a Military like Base, Brandon is Bleeding Pretty Bad*

Flaky (Werecupine): oh my god i'm so sorry for hurting you Brandon, it's just that my Wild Instincts took over

Brandon (Bleeding): don't *cough* worry, it's not your fault *cough cough*

*Flaky holds Brandon's hand*

Flaky (werecupine): save your strength Brandon, i'll be here to protect you, here, let me lick you up, *Licks Brandon's Blood up while also staring at Brandon*

Brandon raises his Eyebrow

Flaky (werecupine): well Brandon, i heard many Girls have fucked you in the way you don't want them to, but i'll change that

Brandon: how?

*Flaky starts to go down on Brandon and takes his Pants off*

Brandon: oh now i get it, you want to have unprotected sex with me, i guess my Chase with Plankton can Wait, *pats Flaky's Head*

Flaky (werecupine): please, put your dick in my mouth First

one Blowjob Later...

Flaky (werecupine): hold on Brandon, i want all your cum in my Pussy

*meanwhile, at Squidward's House*

Squidward: *yawns* weird, something's...different, and it's not because the Krusty Krab got Destroyed, but Spongebob isn't Here

Squidward goes on to ride onto his Bike

meanwhile we cut back to Brandon and Flaky, Brandon is currently Humping Slowly knowing he doesn't want to hurt Flaky

Flaky (werecupine): Brandon, i am so Horny right now, i'm Ready for it

Brandon: i can't Flaky, also, "he" might come out

Flaky (werecupine): Harder Brandon!

Flaky was never one to become Rough but she Knew it was Gonna take alot for Brandon to go over the Limit

Flaky (werecupine): Brandon, i want you so bad Right now, i want you to Fuck me like there's No Tomorrow

Flaky was never one to Talk Dirty but Brandon closed his eyes and started to Hump a little Faster, Flaky moaned at this, and Flaky did something she never had the Courage to do,  
she Bit his Neck, that sent Brandon over the Limit and he growled at this, Brandon started humping Faster and Faster, his Balls Slapping against Flaky, Flaky let go of Brandon and Flung her Head back and took it all from the Now Awakened Brandon

Flaky (werecupine): oh there we go, Right There, Hump me so Good Brandon!

Brandon: oh Fuck Flaky!

Brandon could Feel his Climax coming, Flaky also could Climax at any Moment, Flaky came three Times, Flaky and Brandon started Making out

Flaky (werecupine): Let's Cum Together!

after one Final Huge Thrust, Flaky Came for the Fourth Time, and Brandon Came inside her

Flaky (werecupine): (Pleasured Howling Sounds)

it took so much out of Brandon that he collapsed and Blacked out

Flaky (werecupine): there there, it's Okay

suddenly, Minions of Plankton appeared in front of Flaky and Brandon

Flaky: oh my God, we better run

as soon as Flaky and Brandon run from Bikini Bottom, the town ends up in Flames and it is nighttime, with Flaky sleeping on Brandon's Lap

Flaky: would you mind Singing a Song for me?

Brandon: Sure

Brandon clears his Throat

Brandon's Voice: i see Violets Grow. Red Roses Too. i see them Bloom. Red Flowers too. and i think to myself...i Love my Cartoon Wooooooooooooooorld!

Brandon's Voice: i see Skies of Blue and Clouds of White, the Sunny Bright Day, the Dark Rainy Night, and i think to myself...i love my Cartoon Woooooooooooooorld!

Several Song Filled Hours Later...

Flaky now has Brandon on her Lap and she is currently playing with his Face, suddenly, Brandon starts to have a Bad Dream where it shows a Demonic Version of Flaky killing him

Flaky: are you Okay Brandon?

Brandon suddenly sits up covered in Sweat

Flaky: was it a Bad Dream?

Brandon nods

Flaky: don't worry, i'll take you to my House for you to Sleep

soon Flaky gets to her House while Holding Brandon, Flaky's Friends arrive at her House too, Brandon stares at Flaky, and Flaky holds Brandon's Hand with both of her Hands

Sniffles: what was the Last Thing you Remember Brandon?

Brandon: well, in my Dream, there was a Demonic Version of Flaky that was Killing me

Flaky: well we better get you Healed if we want to stand a Chance against Plankton

but it is out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire, because while Brandon was resting, Plankton's Minions came in, and Kidnapped Flaky and all of Brandon's Friends, now let's cut to where Flaky and her Friends are

Plankton: now Flaky. i know you want Brandon to Live, i'll let him continue his Life...if you Join me

suddenly. Brandon appears behind Plankton

Brandon: you didn't think i wouldn't show up, Did you?

Plankton: ahhhhh, Brandon, it's about time you Showed up!

Brandon: well Plankton, i hope you are prepared for a Battle of a Lifetime

Brandon squats down and Starts Screaming

suddenly the Ground starts Shaking

Plankton: what the Hell? what are you doing?

suddenly, Brandon's hair straightens up and is now Gold, Brandon has now become a Super Saiyan!

after a Crazy Intense Fight, Brandon got his First Win, and Plankton Retreats, Brandon had rescued his Friends, and then they head Home but then Brandon started to have the Same Nightmare he had Before, but this time, Demonic Flaky is constantly Stabbing him, Demonic Flaky then drinks all of Brandon's Blood thus Brandon started Screaming again and runs to the Bathroom, and starts Vomiting into the Toilet, he kept on vomiting until a Hand started Rubbing Brandon's Back, but this time it wasn't Flaky it looked Blue, and when Brandon turned around, he saw a Girl that was Half Cat Half Dragon with a Tail and Whiskers, she had White Eyes and Black Pupils, he had a Black Nose and two Sharp Teeth with a Smiling Expression on her Face, it was Toodee

Brandon: hi, who are you?

Toodee: oh, Excuse my Rudeness, i forgot to introduce myself, my Name is Toodee, i'm from Yo Gabba Gabba

Toodee then gets onto her Knees and sees Brandon vomiting into the Toilet Again, Toodee starts rubbing Brandon's Shoulders

Toodee: you seem so Tense, come on, let me take you to Flaky's Bed, Flaky can let you stay with Her

Brandon: thanks

Toodee helps Brandon up and gets him to Flaky's Bed where Flaky is currently hugging her knees

Flaky: oh Brandon, i'm concerned about you, i don't know what's causing you to have bad dreams, but we're here for you

Brandon: thanks, we'll be sure to Fight Plankton once and for all

 _Flaky hugs Brandon and Brandon smiles as everyone comforts him_

to be Continued...

* * *

 **hey guys, so i haven't uploaded a chapter for a few reasons, one, pretty soon me and my family will move to Nevada, yes, _THAT_ Nevada, i don't when we will Move, but it's Happening, Second, Yes i am going to be making a Sequel to Spongebob meets Flippy, but no, not every Character from the first Spongebob Meets Flippy will appear, they may or may not be in the Movie, also, i'm looking for a Subtitle for Spongebob meets Flippy II, so Please Give me one in your Reviews, with that being Said**

 **B.J Out**


	7. Chapter 7: Pinkamena's New Pet

RECAP: Brandon was brought back to Flaky's House, he started to feel Better, he then decides to go out into the forest for some fresh air until he started to feel sleepy, he saw what looked like Pinkie Pie but her Hair drooped down and a sick smile onto her Face, finally Brandon Blacked out

Brandon: uggggggh, what happened?

?: My! My! my Pet's Awake!

Brandon pulls out his camera and attempts to film a Documentary about him being in Pinkamena's Hideout

Brandon: so, i'm going to escape this crazy pony's Place, i don't know if she wants to keep me alive or use my Organs to make Cupcakes

a few days later...

Brandon is currently sitting on a chair next to a table looking at his Laptop, appearently Pinkamena's trying to make Brandon her Sex Pet

Brandon: okay, so, i'm going to upload tonight's footage, but, when i checked it, the camera was pointing at Pinkamena, i do not have any recollection doing that, but, the crazy thing right before that, This Happens!

it shows Brandon putting on a Collar Pinkamena made for him

Brandon: i seriously do not have no recollection doing that...or this

it shows Brandon locking the Door with Pinkamena hugging him afterwards

Brandon then walks over to the door and sees the Lock

Brandon: so i Basically locked myself in, using my own lock combination from my Camera, and i used every word i would normally use, and, nothing works, so I DID THIS SHIT ON PURPOSE!?

it shows Pinkamena and Butchershy talking to each other until they hear Brandon's screaming

Pinkamena: oooooo, my Pet's Upset, i know what we can do to make him feel better, are you thinking what i am thinking?

Butchershy: oh i'm thinking what you're thinking

then it cuts back to Brandon

Brandon: i have some options here, i could do some damage to the Door, or i could just wait for someone to come here, but you know what, i think i i'm gonna just throw in the towel and say, come get me, the location is-

but before Brandon can finish what he was saying, he bumps into Flutterbat who was just Butchershy but a Bat Pony

Flutterbat: mmmmmm

Brandon tries to back up against the wall trying to throw everything at Flutterbat, but Flutterbat dodged it all

Brandon is screaming but no one hears him, Brandon backs up until Pinkamena is behind him

Brandon: oh god, i'm fucked, COME GET ME, the Location is-

but Before Brandon can say anything, he hears some breathing behind him

Brandon: motherfucker, not yet. i'll let you know when

Flutterbat stares into Brandon's Eyes as Pinkamena takes Brandon's camera from him and points it at herself

Pinkamena: don't worry guys, Brandon's doing just fine, he'll be back to you soon, me and Flutterbat are currently using him for...an experiment

Pinkamena then pretty much turns the camera off and sets it onto a Table, Flutterbat and Brandon are still staring at each other

Flutterbat: ...

Brandon: ...

Flutterbat holds out her hoof in an Omage to E.T

Pinkamena: hey Brandon, you seem tense, how about i give you a massage

Brandon: how? you don't even had hands, how would you massage me with Hooves?

Pinkamena: i have my ways

Pinkamena rubs Brandon's shoulders, it feels like Pillows, Pinkamena pulls Brandon into a closet and it's Pitch Dark

Pinkamena: Flutterbat's in there!

Brandon: i don't know, shouldn't i just be playing FNAF or Something?

Pinkamena: NO!, Flutterbat's gonna see you, Good Luck!

Pinkamena then shoves Brandon in the Closet and also puts Flutterbat into the Closet as Well while also winking at them

Flutterbat: hopefully you'll forgive me for what i'm gonna do

Flutterbat charges at Brandon and bites down onto his Neck starting to suck his Blood

Pinkamena stats to giggle hearing Flutterbat sucking on Brandon's Blood

Pinkamena: oh my goodness, Flutterbat is Thirsty! she is a Vampire Bat!

Flutterbat smiles still sucking Brandon's Blood and Bites down harder

soon afterwards, Brandon feels tired, Pinkamena walks into the closet and closes the door, she then gets onto Brandon's chest

Pinkamena: that feels good doesn't it my Pet?

Brandon nods tiredly, Flutterbat finally pulls her teeth out of Brandon's Neck and moans pleasuringly

Flutterbat: ahhhhh, that's what i wanted,

Pinkamena and Flutterbat both rest their head onto Brandon's chest, Brandon's eyes are currently closed, but after a while, he opens them showing Glowing Red Eyes

DUN DUN DUN!

so yeah, that's what happened, i thought about whether i wanted to upload this on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, but i had to get this out as soon as possible so consider this as my Christmas Gift to all of you Fanfiction makers out there 


End file.
